


Overly

by Scalytta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #31DFLY_HQIDNAU, Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scalytta/pseuds/Scalytta
Summary: Nyatanya, saling cinta saja tidak cukup untuk membuat bahagia.#31DFLY_HQIDNAU
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	Overly

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate  
> Story © Scalytta  
> .  
> The author doesn't make any profit in publishing the story.
> 
> Dedicated for #31DFLY_HQIDNAU

* * *

**01/10/2020**

* * *

.

“Kak, aku ditembak.”

Punggung bersandar pada punggung. Beban yang terasa terselimuti oleh distraksi kehangatan yang mendera. Tanpa beranjak dari kegiatannya mengerjakan tugas Kimia, Kita Shinsuke menanggapi datar.

“Hee.”

“Kok gitu doang sih tanggepannya?!”

Mengeluh frustasi, Atsumu semakin menyandarkan tubuhnya. Kepala mendongak, rambut saling menggelitik. Tatapannya menerawang, bibir mengerucut sebal.

Shinsuke limbung. Tubuh mau tidak mau membungkuk. Atsumu itu berat, jauh lebih berat darinya.

Menunda menulis jawaban akhir nomor lima, Shinsuke nyaris menghela napas.

“Kamu maunya aku cemburu? Terus kamu pengin aku ngelabrak orang yang nembak kamu, gitu? Atsumu, kalau semua orang yang nembak atau sekedar naksir kamu aku cemburuin, mungkin sekarang aku udah pindah sekolah.”

“Ugh…”

Atsumu meringis. Lagi-lagi kakak kelasnya satu ini berhasil menebak apa yang ada dipikirannya.

“Mungkin pindahnya ke luar kota. Karena anak yang suka sama kamu nggak terbatas dari sini aja.”

“Ugh…, kak! Udah!”

Menegakkan badan, pria berambut pirang itu berbalik seraya meraih bahu Shinsuke. Membuat yang lebih tua mau tidak mau mengikuti. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Wajah datar berhadapan dengan ekspresi cemberut lucu.

Sudut bibir Shinsuke berkedut.

“Atsumu,” panggilnya.

Tangan terulur, menangkup wajah tampan pujaan para wanita.

“Aku nggak cemburu.”

Dengan ekspresi serius, Atsumu balas menangkup kedua pipi menggemaskan yang terpampang begitu saja. Kadang, ia benar-benar ingin mencoba mengunyah bulatan lucu itu. Tapi mana berani. Mau dibunuh? Atsumu masih sayang nyawa.

“Kenapa?” Pikiran aneh ia buyarkan sendiri, memaksa fokus pada topik pembicaraan yang tengah berlangsung.

Jawabannya sederhana, pendek pula. Tapi perkataan yang dilontarkan justru membuat hari Atsumu merekah bagai bunga. Suara pria di hadapannya sama. Datar, tidak bernada. Namun, madu seakan menyelimuti telinganya kala sapuan kata percaya mendengung dalam gendang.

“Aku percaya kamu.”

Bagi Miya Atsumu, mendapat kepercayaan dari orang paling berharga baginya merupakan sebuah pencapaian terbaik. Sama seperti voli, seakan ia berhasil memberi tos sempurna pada kawan satu timnya. Membuat mereka meraih kemenangan mutlak.

Atsumu merasa menang.

Dan jika Kita Shinsuke sebegitu percayanya pada kekasihnya sendiri, maka Atsumu, yang adalah pemilik gelar tersebut, akan dengan sepenuh hati menjaga kepercayaan yang telah diberikan.

.

* * *

**03/10/2020**

* * *

.

“Kak, aku ditembak lagi.”

Dalam hubungan terlarang mereka, seorang Miya Atsumu yang melaporkan tentang kepopulerannya bukanlah hal luar biasa. Justru menjadi makanan sehari-hari baginya. Shinsuke paham betul, detik ia menyatakan perasaannya pada sang adik kelas, detik di mana wajah yang biasa terlihat arogan itu berubah drastis terselimuti merah menyala, dan sebuah anggukan disertai kalimat persetujuan dilontarkan dengan berantakan, ia siap menerima segala konsekuensinya.

Atsumu itu populer. Jangankan di sekolahnya sendiri, mungkin kota Tangerang sudah seperti markas bagi para penggemarnya. Ia yang kampung halamannya adalah Yogyakarta saja langsung paham betapa terkenalnya atlet unggulan yang digadang-gadang akan masuk tim Nasional ini.

Bagi Shinsuke, menjalin hubungan dengan Atsumu itu penuh dengan risiko. Pun ia rela melakukannya demi mereka bisa bersama. Hubungan mereka terlarang. Sesama laki-laki dalam lingkup yang tidak wajar. Mereka melanggar norma, melanggar apa yang dianggap normal. Maka mereka sepakat menyembunyikan segala kecurigaan yang bisa mengancam nama baik keduanya.

Maka di sinilah mereka. Hanya bisa bertemu sebagai rekan sesama pecinta olahraga. Hanya berjumpa dalam status senior dan juniornya. Kadang mereka main sembunyi, mencari tempat sunyi demi bisa saling mengaitkan tangan. Kadang mereka bermain rahasia, mencari kelas kosong sepulang sekolah demi bisa membubuhkan kecupan singkat di pipi.

Kadang, Shinsuke merasa kurang. Kadang, ia ingin meminta lebih. Memamerkan kemesraan layaknya pasangan _normal_. Saling lempar gombalan bagai remaja yang dilanda cinta kekanakan.

Tapi semua harus ia kubur rapat-rapat. Shinsuke tidak boleh egois. Dan Atsumu, dengan segala sifat tidak mau kalahnya, memilih mengikuti norma yang ada.

Maka bukan sebuah keterkejutan jika dalam statusnya yang tidak lajang, Atsumu tetap mendapat berbagai godaan.

“Mm... Beda orang lagi?”

Mereka duduk berdampingan. Di sudut perpustakaan di mana berjejer buku-buku pelajaran super tebal. Berpura-pura membaca untuk Atsumu, dan mengulang materi yang pernah dipelajarinya untuk Shinsuke. Jari bertaut satu, tersembunyi di antara tubuh yang menempel rapat.

“Sama kayak yang kemarin.” Ia mengaku. Suara berbisik pelan demi menjaga ketenangan.

“Oh?”

Hal itu membuat Shinsuke tertarik. Pandangan teralihkan dari rumus rumit yang nyaris tidak bisa dipahami. “Tumben.”

Atsumu mengangkat bahu. Cuek. Tapi dibalasnya tatapan Shinsuke dengan genggaman yang semakin erat.

“Katanya, dia mau coba _confess_ satu bulan penuh. Siapa tau bisa ngeluluhin hatiku, katanya. Sumpah _annoying_ banget. Kenapa sih, banyak banget cewek lebay di sekolah ini?” keluhnya. Kalau ada yang dibenci Atsumu, maka itu adalah air liur para perempuan yang memujanya membabi buta. Ck, memang tidak ada pria lain di dunia ini, apa? Kenapa juga para _jalang_ itu haus sekali pada wajah tampan seseorang. Ditipu baru lah, menangis sembari mengatai semua laki-laki itu sama. Padahal salah mereka sendiri yang hanya bisa melihat fisik.

“Kadang, aku jadi pengin bikin pengumuman di mading, atau lewat radio sekolah sekalian, bahwa Miya Atsumu itu udah jadi miliknya kak Kita Shinsuke. Biar para babi itu patah hati sekalian.”

“Atsumu.”

Panggilan tegas itu cukup untuk membuat Atsumu bungkam. Ia menghela napas panjang. Paham bahwa kakak kelas sekaligus kekasihnya tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Apalagi jika berurusan dengan skandal. Mau ditaruh mana tampang siswa berprestasinya, benar?

Memilih kembali berkutat dengan bacaan, Shinsuke kembali membuka suara setelah hening melanda. Khawatir jika suasana menjadi canggung.

“Satu bulan, eh? 31 hari?” tanyanya tertarik.

“Hu’um.”

“Cuma mau nembak dalam jangka waktu segitu?”

“Nggak tahu. Pokoknya dia tuh kayak bersikeras banget. Padahal udah aku usir.”

Buku di pegangan ia tutup. Atsumu menggeser badan, kini menghadap penuh ke kekasihnya.

“Kak, nggak cemburu? Kalau risih, aku nggak akan segan-segan negasin dia.”

Meski seakan demi melindungi Shinsuke, dalam hati, Atsumu berharap pria itu menunjukkan sikap peduli—atau bahkan tidak suka pada para perempuan itu. Ia tahu kakak kelasnya ini sangat minim ekspresi, tapi bagi Atsumu yang terlalu membutuhkan validasi, justru satu kata cemburu akan sangat membuatnya merasa disayangi.

“Buat sekarang, coba lihat dulu. Kalau dia macam-macam, mungkin aku nggak akan nyaman.”

Sedikit kecewa, tapi tak apa. Setidaknya, Shinsuke masih memikirkan tentang hubungan mereka, kan? Ia hanya merasa tidak enak jika harus langsung mengusir sang hama, kan?

“Oke. Pokoknya kalau kak Shin nggak suka, langsung bilang aja.”

Satu anggukan sebagai jawaban, dan kepala yang bersandar pada bahu menjadi obat untuk hati yang sempat terlalu berharap.

.

* * *

**10/10/2020**

* * *

.

Hari-hari berikutnya, Atsumu selalu melaporkan _kemajuan_ hubungannya dengan si pecinta. Dan di setiap laporan itu, Shinsuke hanya mengangguk sembari menegaskan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Tidak. Bukannya Shinsuke tidak merasa cemburu atau tidak peduli. Ia hanya... merasa tidak pantas menghalangi perasaan seseorang demi keegoisannya sendiri.

Shinsuke tahu betul, bagaimana rasanya memendam perasaan tanpa bisa tersampaikan, bagaimana rasanya tidak bisa mengatur hati dan memilih orang yang akan disukai. Semua itu di luar kehendak akal sehat. Dan Shinsuke, yang bahkan masih belum mengerti isi hatinya sendiri, hanya bisa diam memperhatikan.

Ia percaya pada Atsumu. Dan sungguh, seberapa ia ingin melarang pria itu untuk pergi menemui sang wanita rahasia—tidak terlalu rahasia, tapi Shinsuke terlalu takut mengetahui—, suara dalam dirinya memilih berteriak dan memintanya untuk diam.

“Kadang aku mikir,”

Suara itu memecah lamunannya. Ini tanggal sepuluh, tandanya, sudah sepuluh kali Atsumu menerima pernyataan cinta dari orang yang sama.

“Apa?”

“Mikir, sebenernya aku yang terlalu lebay, atau kak Shin yang terlalu abai?”

Kepalanya seperti disiram air. Jantungnya memompa cepat dengan tidak nyaman. Suara Atsumu santai, namun bisa ditangkapnya nada lain yang sengaja ditunjukkan.

“Maksudmu?” Suaranya tercekat. Shinsuke menegang, gelas plastik boba digenggamnya lebih erat.

“Gapapa.” Atsumu bangkit. Meregangkan badan. Minuman miliknya sudah kandas, tersisa wadah yang siap dibuang. “Bobanya enak?” Pria itu bertanya, mengubah alur pembicaraan.

Satu anggukan ragu. Dan entah kenapa, Shinsuke merasa anggukan tersebut adalah sebuah dosa.

.

* * *

**21/10/2020**

* * *

.

Kita Shinsuke adalah pria pecinta rutinitas. Ia suka mengulang apa yang sudah ia lakukan dalam urutan yang sama. Pagi hari, ia akan membantu neneknya menyiapkan sarapan sebelum bergegas menuju sekolah. Waktu istirahat pertama ia habiskan bersama Atsumu sembari sesekali mengajari pria itu mengerjakan PR yang harus dikumpulkan di jam berikutnya. Pelajaran di kelas ia perhatikan dengan seksama, dan istirahat kedua, ia dan Atsumu akan mencari tempat sepi, semata-mata untuk mendapat waktu hanya berdua. Kemudian mereka akan berlatih voli, sebelum kemudian pulang bersama.

Rutinitas Shinsuke lainnya adalah mengecek pesan Atsumu dan membalasnya secepat mungkin. Kadang, Atsumu suka mengirim cerita aneh, lucu. Kadang, Atsumu akan menunjukkan kebodohan. Dan itu akan membuat Shinsuke tersenyum karenanya. Balasan pesannya tetap datar, tapi kadang diselipi godaan. Menyenangkan.

Lalu rutinitas di hari Minggu adalah apa yang paling Shinsuke nantikan. Berjalan-jalan di alun-alun. Mencari jajanan di pagi hari sembari mengikuti _Car Free Day_. Berdua, dengan Atsumu. Mereka akan mengitari setiap stan makanan dan barang sembari sesekali memberi komentar. Bagian yang paling Shinsuke sukai adalah ketika mereka melewati abang penjual hewan. Ada hamster lucu di sana. Shinsuke selalu tergoda untuk berjongkok dan menyentuh makhluk mungil itu. Dan Atsumu, dengan senyum jahil, akan menggoda sang kekasih dan mengatai pria itu mirip dengan sang hamster.

Tanpa Shinsuke sadari, Atsumu telah menjadi rutinitasnya sehari-hari. Menjadi eksistensi tetap yang membuatnya selalu menantikan nanti. Bagi Shinsuke, Atsumu adalah jangkar hati. Yang selalu berhasil membuat dunianya berwarna bagai pelangi.

Tanpa Shinsuke sadari, ia semakin jatuh, pada pesona seorang Miya Atsumu.

Maka ketika suatu hari rutinitasnya dipaksa berubah, perasaan yang luar biasa tidak nyaman menggerogoti dirinya.

“Kak, hari ini pulang duluan aja, ya.”

Sebuah kemustahilan untuk seorang Miya Atsumu rela melepas waktu berduaannya. Shinsuke mengernyit, tidak mengerti.

“Kenapa? Ada sesuatu?”

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum. Senyum aneh, senyum yang tidak Shinsuke suka.

“Diajak jalan sama dia. Ini hari ke-21. Nggak enak juga kalau nolak terus, kan? Toh, kak Shin juga pasti nggak keberatan, kan?”

Ah, kenapa, ya, rasanya seperti ada pisau tajam yang menyayat bagian dalam dirinya? Kenapa, ya, hatinya seperti tertusuk duri tak kasat mata? Shinsuke tidak mengerti. Ia tidak suka. Bagaimana mungkin rutinitasnya dirubah begitu saja hanya demi seorang wanita?

Tapi....

Tapi, jika Atsumu yang menghendaki, ia bisa apa?

Shinsuke mengangguk.

Dan sebuah senyum kecut terpasang sempurna di wajah tampan kekasihnya.

“Sudah kuduga. Sampai jumpa, kalau gitu.”

.

* * *

* * *

.

Hari ke-22, Atsumu terlambat menemuinya di jam istirahat kedua. Terlalu asik mengobrol, katanya. Dan Shinsuke hanya bisa diam. Hanya bisa berharap Oktober berakhir lebih cepat.

Hari ke-23, Atsumu tidak lagi menggenggam tangannya. Satu rutinitasnya kembali hilang, meninggalkan lubang besar yang menganga dalam hatinya. Shinsuke mulai gusar, tapi ia bisa apa?

Hari ke-24, untuk pertama kalinya, Atsumu tidak membalas pesannya seharian. Ia khawatir, takut terjadi sesuatu. Nyatanya, di pertemuan mereka selanjutnya, Atsumu mengaku, ia terlalu asik membalas pesan orang lain. Pesan dari _dia._ Dan Shinsuke hanya bisa mencelos.

Hari ke-25, Atsumu pamit tidak bisa menemuinya seperti biasa. Dan Shinsuke, dengan air mata yang nyaris menggenang, hanya mengiyakan.

Di hari ke-26, Shinsuke menyadari bahwa ia memiliki rutinitas baru.

Rutinitasnya adalah merindukan sosok Atsumu. Dalam sunyinya malam, dalam ramainya suasana siang, ia merindukan sosok itu. Atsumu yang manja, Atsumu yang kekanakan, Atsumu yang tidak orang lain ketahui selain dirinya. Shinsuke rindu, Shinsuke cemburu. Perasaan itu terus terkubur, tertumpuk menjadi satu. Mengakar dan menciptakan rasa pilu.

Ia juga sadar bahwa Atsumu telah menciptakan sebuah rutinitasnya sendiri.

Bahwa setiap ia akan menemui sang gadis pecinta, pria itu selalu melontarkan kata, “Kak Shin pasti nggak akan keberatan, kan? Selalu gitu, kan?”

Diucapkan dengan sarkas, diselingi senyum masam khas. Senyum yang selalu Atsumu tunjukkan kala ia tidak bisa mendapat apa yang diinginkan. Atsumu itu seorang pemberontak, maka Shinsuke bisa menangkap bahwa ada banyak hal yang sengaja ia lakukan di luar kehendaknya sendiri.

Maka, di hari ke-27, Shinsuke memberanikan diri.

Hari ini, setelah sekian lama, keduanya kembali pada kebiasaan mereka. Duduk berdua, menikmati makan siang bersama.

“Atsumu,” panggil yang lebih tua.

Atsumu mendongak, kunyahan tertunda sebelum makanan ditelan setelahnya.

“Ya?”

“Um....” Ragu, ia hanya bisa terdiam membisu.

“Kenapa, kak?”

Padahal Shinsuke suka mempersiapkan diri, padahal di kepalanya udah menghapal kalimat-kalimat yang akan diberi, tapi kenapa mendadak lidahnya kelu? Kenapa otaknya serasa tersumbat?

“Nggak, nggak jadi,” ucapnya kemudian, penuh penyesalan.

Tidak puas akan jawaban kekasihnya, Atsumu menuntut.

“Apa, ih? Bilang aja.”

Helaan napas panjang tertahan. Mendadak, jeritan dalam dirinya kembali terdengar. Memohonnya agar tidak usah membuka kata. Meneriakinya untuk segera bungkam saat itu juga.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Shinsuke abai pada kata hati. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia mengucap sebuah kalimat yang tak terencana.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Shinsuke menyesal.

“Kamu nggak sama cewek itu?”

Ekspresi Atsumu mengeras. Sendok digenggamannya dilempar begitu saja. Pertanyaan itu sederhana. Tapi bahkan Shinsuke sendiri tahu bahwa ia telah memberikan sentuhan terakhir pada hubungan mereka.

“Kak,” yang lebih muda membuka suara. Ia menunduk, sama sekali tidak berniat untuk bertemu tatap dengan pria di hadapannya. “Aku boleh nanya?”

Tanggapannya bagai robot penjawab otomatis. “Ya?”

“Kak Shinsuke sayang aku?”

Sebuah anggukan.

“Coba bilang di depan mukaku, deh. Jangan cuma ngangguk-ngangguk doang.”

Satu tarikan napas, diabaikannya perasaan menyakitkan yang semakin menggerogoti diri.

“Iya.”

“Kalau gitu, kak Shinsuke malu, ya, pacaran sama aku?” Getir, dingin. Atsumu yang dilihatnya ini sama persis dengan Atsumu yang selalu diperlihatkan di hadapan banyak wanita.

“Nggak pernah.”

Ia menjawab, pendek. Kalau boleh jujur, Shinsuke ingin lari, ingin menghindari percakapan ini. Ia ingin mengulang hari, mengulang bulan dan mengaturnya ke awal. Memperbaiki kata-katanya yang selalu menyakiti kekasihnya.

Tapi bahkan, ia tidak percaya Tuhan. Untuk apa ia berharap sesuatu yang sebegitu mustahil bisa terjadi?

“Terus kenapa? Kok kayaknya kak Shinsuke segitu senengnya jodohin aku sama cewek itu?”

“Kamu kelihatan nyaman sama dia.”

Kini wajah itu terangkat. Mimik wajahnya tegas. Ekspresi keras, namun, tatapan itu memelas, seperti kesakitan yang tertutupi amarah sesaat.

“Hah?”

Dialihkan pandangannya.

“Akhir-akhir ini, kamu kelihatan nyaman sama dia. Misal kamu memang mau sama dia, ya, aku nggak masalah.”

“Hahahaha! Bajingan!”

Kotak bekal terlempar, membentur latar semen. Makanan yang tersisa terbuang begitu saja. Atsumu jelas marah, jelas bahwa ia ingin mengeluarkan segala sumpah serapah yang ada dalam kosa katanya.

“Kamu segitunya pengin aku jadian sama itu cewek apa gimana?”

“Nggak gitu!” Kali ini oktaf suara Shinsuke yang naik. Mungkin, ini pertama kali Atsumu menyaksikan raut panik menyelimuti paras manis itu. Tapi Atsumu sudah terlanjur dibutakan oleh rasa sakit.

“Kak Shin beneran sayang aku ga, sih?”

“Atsumu, aku sayang banget sama kamu. Sayang banget.”

_Terlalu sayang sampai rasanya sesak._

Suaranya tercekat. Ia sengaja tidak lagi berkata. Takut malah air mata yang keluar.

“Aku juga sayang sama Kak Shinsuke. Kak, sakit tau nggak? Selama ini kamu liat aku kayak apa sih? Playboy? Kamu percaya gosip kalau aku suka gonta-ganti pacar? Iya? Asal kamu tau, ya, pacar pertamaku ya kamu. Dan bahkan sampai sekarang, aku sayang banget sama kamu. Tapi rasanya perasaan ini cuma berlaku buat aku ya? Liat, kamu aja sebegini penginnya aku pergi sama cewek. Serendah itu aku di matamu?”

Belum sempat Shinsuke menjawab, Atsumu melanjutkan.

“Aku selama ini nurutin kamu, lho. Kamu mau hubungan kita dirahasiain, oke. Kamu mau nggak kasar lagi sama _fans_ ku, itu juga aku lakuin. Dan sekarang, kamu mau aku nanggepin pernyataan cinta cewek gajelas yang bahkan nggak tau malu, aku nurut, kak. Semua ini buat kamu. Tapi apa? Kamu malah kayak gini. Aku capek. Aku capek karena seakan-akan cuma aku yang mau mertahanin hubungan ini.”

_Nggak, Atsumu._

“Aku capek ngarepin kamu yang paling nggak bakal cemburu, atau sekedar nunjukin kalau aku ini spesial.”

_Bukan begitu._

“Aku capek ngarepin validasi dari orang yang minim ekspresi.”

_Aku sayang kamu. Tolong._

“Aku cari pacar gampang, lho. Tinggal ngeiyain salah satu cewek, PDKTin dikit, _poof_ , dapet. Mungkin emang gitu aja kali ya? Kan sayang banget cowok macam aku jadi bucin nggak jelas. Daripada itu, mending aku cari orang yang bener-bener sesuai sama standarku, iya nggak?”

_Jangan._

“Mau bukti? Aku bisa dapet pacar saat ini juga.”

“Atsumu—,”

“—Iya, iya. Kamu maunya aku sama cewek itu, kan, kak Kita?”

_Sakit._

“Buat bukti aku sayang kamu, dan buat bukti kalo ada orang yang jauh lebih pantes sama aku, jadi aku bakal nurut.”

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal, Atsumu pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Kita Shinsuke yang duduk mematung tanpa kata. Ia tidak peduli. Persetan.

Ia bahkan tidak melihat air mata yang mengalir deras dari kedua mata bulat kesukaannya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bibir bawah yang digigit kuat demi menghalau isakan yang memberontak keluar.

Shinsuke hanya diam. Ditatapnya sendok makan yang sempat terlempar ke pangkuannya. Sendok itu basah, air menggenang akibat tangisannya yang pecah.

Perih yang ia rasakan secara rutin kini menjalar membabi buta. Mengamuk, melukai hatinya yang tergores berdarah.

_Kalau aku nggak sayang kamu, aku nggak akan nyatain perasaanku waktu itu, ‘kan?!_

Shinsuke pasrah.

.

* * *

**29/10/2020**

* * *

.

Sejak kecil, Kita Shinsuke selalu percaya, hasil tidak akan mengkhianati usaha. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan bakat. Karena seberbakat apapun seseorang, selama ia tidak mau berusaha, maka ia tidak akan bisa mencapai apa yang diinginkan.

Hal ini pun berlaku dalam sebuah hubungan. Bahwa saling mencintai saja tidak cukup. Karena selama seseorang mau berusaha, bisa saja perasaannya akan dibalas kemudian.

Shinsuke sadar, usaha yang ia lakukan belum cukup. Selama ini, ia selalu menganggap bahwa ia sudah melakukan sebisanya, bahwa ia mempercayai Atsumu sepenuhnya. Tapi ia terlalu meyakini fakta bahwa mereka sama-sama mencinta, bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Shinsuke lepas tangan, tidak menyadari Atsumu yang terluka karenanya.

Mereka itu berbeda. Shinsuke yang lebih suka hal biasa, yang lebih menyukai permainan rahasia, dan Atsumu yang butuh validasi, butuh penegasan kepemilikan. Kalau saja Shinsuke berusaha, kalau saja ia lebih mau mencoba....

.

* * *

**31/10/2020**

* * *

.

> _**LINE** _

‘Maaf, Atsumu.’

‘Iya.’

‘Semoga kamu bahagia.’

‘Gue bakal buktiin kalau gue bisa lebih bahagia tanpa lo, kak.’

_Read._

_._

* * *

**01/11/2020**

* * *

.

Gosip menyebar bagai api. Miya Atsumu resmi menjalin hubungan dengan seorang perempuan manis.

.

Nyatanya, saling cinta saja tidak cukup untuk membuat bahagia. Shinsuke mempelajarinya, dengan cara yang menyakitkan. Tapi asal Atsumu bahagia, asal ia bisa membuktikan perkataannya, maka tidak apa.

.

* * *

_—End._

* * *

_Omake._

_._

* * *

**31/10/2020**

* * *

.

“Kamu... perempuan yang eum, bilang mau menyatakan perasaan ke Atsumu selama 31 hari?”

“Ah, iya, kak. Kak Kita Shinsuke, kan?”

“Iya. Cuma mau memastikan, kamu serius sama dia?”

“Aku serius!”

“Benar?”

“Kelihatannya aku kayak cewek nggak tau malu, ya kak? Tapi aku beneran suka sama kak Miya, dari SMP. Aku suka sama dia, meskipun dia kelihatan galak. Aku tau, kak, kak Miya itu sebenernya lucu. Hehe, soalnya sering merhatiin dia. Dia juga rame, asik, dan dia itu ambisius, terutama sama voli. Dari lama aku suka sama dia, dan aku akan berusaha buat dapetin dia. Maaf kak, jadi curhat.”

_Oh._

“Kalau gitu, titip Atsumu, ya?”


End file.
